This disclosure relates to monitoring systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates systems, methods, and devices for monitoring, among other things, operational characteristics of a patient lift, compliance with care facility protocols, and patient information and progress. While various systems, methods and devices have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.